


Piper Maru

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [64]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Piper Maru

_“If I may say so, sir, it has everything to do with interest. Just not yours, and not mine.”  
_

He wanted to believe what he’d told her -- that investigations stalled out all the time, and there was nothing more sinister going on -- but the more he thought about it, the more he started to suspect that she might be right.

Back when he first got the promotion to Assistant Director, he naively thought the position would afford him some power to see justice carried out. He didn’t join the Bureau expecting to become a cog in the wheel of official obfuscation and internal cover-ups. The events of the past year, however, had taught him that illusions of power in the directorate were simply that: illusions. There was always someone higher up, pulling the strings.

There was a knock on the door. His assistant poked her head back into the room.

“I saw Agent Scully leave. Is it all right if I get back to work?”

“Yes, thank you, Kimberly.” He inclined his head. “Excuse me.”

He went into his office and closed the door. Taking a seat at his desk, he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them, then slipped them back on and opened one of the desk drawers. He withdrew a form and slid the drawer closed. True to his word, he would appeal the decision to suspend investigation into the shooting death of Melissa Scully. Maybe he was right, and it really was simply an issue of manpower. If that was the case, his appeal would be completely routine and should raise no undue objections.

And if not… 

He pressed the intercom button in front of him.

“Yes, sir?”

“I’d like to put in an evidence request for everything pertaining to case number 621851. Have them deliver it here, and I’ll sign for it.”

“Right away, sir.”

He picked up a pen and started to write.  



End file.
